Shoot for the Galaxy!
by Akira-Chan
Summary: I really like this anime but there's too few fanfics, so I'm making my own. It's been a while that I write fanfic, I'm sorry. Summary: Stella (oc) moves to town with her BF Erika. She caught the the Furuya triplets' attention, will she able to choose which one she want to be with? What about soccer or Erika, will she be too busy with her 1st romance to neglect her BF and soccer?
1. CH 1: New Girls In Town

Note: I really like Ginga e Kickoff, but there is really too few fanfictions done about it. So, I'm making my own with my own oc. Let's just say that the anime take place in Tokyo before the team go to Spain.

_Italic_ is thoughts.

"…" is speech.

* * *

It was a sunny day when I moved to this Tokyo. It was also the day that changed my life forever.

My family and I moved to this city due to my parents' works. My mom was an Olympic gymnast, who won several gold metals; while my dad was a very famous movie director. As the beloved child of these two very accomplished people, a lot of pressure is put on me to do well in things that I involved in. Oh, I am rambling on…. I even forgot to introduce myself.

I am Stella, Stella Fujisaki.

Here is my brief look: I am a six grader. I am half Japanese and half Spanish descent, so I have more of European look. I have wavy strawberry raven black hair that reaches to my mid-back. My eyes are sapphire blue. Lastly my skin tone is pale peach color. The rest is in the story.

Most people when they move to a new place will feel anxious or unease, but for me it is quite different. Do you know why? It is because my best friend is moving with me. Her name is Erika Takatou. At first, I was quite sad to move away from Osaka. When I went to say goodbye to Erika-chan, I was surprise to see her house full of boxes that are already packed and a sign on the front door saying the house is to be sold. It turns out that her dad's work requires them to move and as you can guess the designation, Tokyo!

* * *

It was such a nice sunny day. As I was running, the sakura petals danced around me. It was my favorite season, Spring. The sound of ball hitting the ground, it was from the nearby tennis courts. Curiosity overcame me, I walked closer. Two people were playing against each other while another was sitting on the bench hitting a tennis ball on the brim of the racket. The interesting thing was that these three people looked identical. It was the first time I ever saw triplets. The only way I could identify them was by the color of their shirts and their hair styles.

The one sitting wore an overall black jacket with yellow trimming; he had his hair spiked up. The one on the left of the court also wore the same jacket but with green trimming, he had styled his hair in a bob cut. The last one also wore the same thing but with red trimming, he had bangs that parted in the middle. Overall, they were really good looking, but what I was really interested in was their athletic skills. As I immerse in this intense tennis match, I didn't realized that I was late to my meeting place; when I looked at my iPhone, I was already 20 minutes late. Even though I really wanted to continue admiring their skills, I had to get going.

When I came to the park, the first thing I saw was a boy about my age chasing a soccer ball with Zach, my best friend's dog. It seemed that they had been playing for a while now from all the sweat the boy had.

"Hello, Erika-chan. Sorry, I was late. I was destracted by something on my way here. What is going on?" I greeted as I walked up to my friend while my eyes didn't look away from the two pair.

"Oh Stella-chan! He is Shou-kun, I just met him. He wants to practice soccer with me, so I have him play Zach to see his level. But what I see is that he seems to be a beginner, it won't be much of a practice if he cannot even steal the ball from Zach."

"Don't say that, if he steals the ball at least once then let's practice with him."

"If you say so."

* * *

A while later…

"So, are you gonna give up?" Erika shouted.

"No! No way! I'm not giving up!" Shou shouted back, but his voice was even louder than Erika-chan's. Erika-chan was loudest person I had known, it was shocking to see there is someone that can be louder. But I got to admit though, he got good spirit. I could see his eyes burning with determination. I gave a small smile.

But as time goes on, Shou-kun seemed to be getting more desperate as he grew more tired. I was worried that he will become dehydrated as he was sweating buckets. The more intense he was looking at the ball, the more Zach seemed to be scared. Shou-kun showed an expression that made him like he was trying to get the ball's soul. The poor Zach couldn't take the awkward silence anymore and moved the ball to his left, Shou-kun followed. _Oh boy, it looked like he fell for it again._ At first I thought Shou-kun would fall for Zach's trick again, but I was wrong. He kicked the ball up and fell on his butt. The ball ended up on his stomach, while Zach looked at him with a confused bark.

"Aha! So it's my win right?"

"I don't know, you only got it once. Zach what do you think?" Erika answered.

"Eh?! But that's the momentum! I already got it!" Shou-kun whined. He even got on his knees and bowed down to her. "Please, practice with me!"

I could see that Erika didn't know what to do. It was the first time someone actually bowed down to her. I kneeled in front of him and grabbed his wrist to pull him up gently.

"Ok. We will practice with you as long as you don't get on your knees again. My name is Stella, Stella Fujisaki." I calmly said while giving him a closed eyed smile. However, I didn't see his face that was turning red right now, but Erika-chan noticed and smirked.

Each of us drew a circle on the ground and went inside. WE just kicked the ball around practicing passing. But Shou-kun soon missed his kick up and Erika-chan had to do a direct pass, causing the ball to fly away. I could see Zach wanted to participate too, as his head followed the ball. Zach went to get it, but I stopped him, causing Zach to try and stop his sliding galore with a confused bark. It was barely a workout for Erika-chan and me, but Shou-kun was sweating like crazy. He really seemed to be a beginner at soccer even if he had the passion for the sport.

It was soon time to go, the sun was setting. Erika-chan and I walked together, I lived further away from her but her house is on the route to mine. As we were walking while telling each other of our new schools, I found out that we will be going to different ones. It was then the sound of ball hitting metal coming from our right caught our attention. We were looking down at a soccer court by the river side. There was a blonde boy; I immediately noticed that he was shorter than me. It couldn't be helped; my height was my sore topic, so I was surprised to find someone that seemed my age to be shorter. He was kicking a soccer ball to the goal from a certain distance; I didn't think he was aiming at the goal itself but the upper corners of the goal. Every shot was perfect demonstration of control. We broke away from looking at him when Shou-kun came running at us, asking if we can join his team that he was currently forming, the Momoyama Predators. However, Erika-chan laughed and declined before I could try to politely decline.

"Shou-kun, do you know who is that?" Erika-chan asked. It wasn't a surprise that she is interested, the boy was clearly skilled. But I noticed her cheeks were much redder than usual. _I know, she is also interested in more than just the boy's soccer skills. _

"That is Kawahara International Heaven's Aoto-kun. He was in the city semifinals last year. Our team beat them 4-3."

It was a bit shocking. If I based the skill of the team on Shou-kun's then I was sure that the team's level won't be as strong. It was wrong of me to take something by the face value, but I wasn't the only one that also thought the Predators aren't strong based on Erika-chan's shocked face. As we walked a bit closer to talk to Aoto-kun, well it was mostly Shou-kun doing the talking, I saw a pair of prettiest eyes I have ever see. Apparently Erika-chan thought so too, I think it was the start of Erika-chan first serious crush. In the end, we didn't get to play with Aoto-kun and we parted ways.


	2. CH 2: Meeting the Furuya Triplets

Sorry, the first chapter might not be so good. But this time I improved, so please read, comment, and review it!

I'm going to make up Furuyas' mom's name. I am also not using narrative anymore.

* * *

The dusk creeped in, the first star in the sky appeared. Star, she was named after it. No matter how many stars' life cycle ended every day, there were more born in place of the dead ones. But that was depressing. Stella liked to think that she was named due to the beautiful view of a totally blackened sky with sparkles of stars like diamonds under the light. She wanted to shine so brightly that took the breath away, yet so captivatingly that draws the people to them. Yes, just like the night sky.

Her mind continues to wonder. It went back to this morning, to the triplets she saw. Stella wanted to captivate others with her charms, to get along with even more people, yet she was captured by these boys. There was something about them that seems so interesting to her. Yes, if she had to use a compression using the universe as an example, the triplets will be a black hole that pulls her in and she can never escape. Even now, they were still in her mind, still impacting her.

Her feet guided her to her mansion. She came into the view of the mansion. The large looming gates towered over her small build. It was quite depressing; this luxurious home was like a bird cage locking her away. But she still had to come back; the guards upon seeing her immediately opened the gates. The garden was filled of flowers of all seasons, but right now the trees in blossom were sakuras. They overshadowed other tree blossoms such as fruit trees. She couldn't wait until the fruits are ready to be harvest. However, her somewhat happy mood was gone when she came up to the large front doors. She knocked twice and a butler opened. Inside what greeted her were agitated maids rushing around with worry.

_ Oops._

Stella totally forgot about the time. Her family and she moved in just this morning. The neighbors upon seeing the new faces immediately came to welcome them. However, one family invited them for dinner at their place.

* * *

**FLASHBACK STARTS:**

Stella was rushing around, trying to get everything together so that she can meet up with Erika in the park. As she was running to the doors, her mother stopped her.

"Star, one of our neighbors invited us for dinner. So, be sure to come home early okay."

That was the last words she heard before the doors closed.

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

* * *

"Stella-sama, you have to hurry. The dinner will start in an hour." A faceless maid (not really faceless, but just one among all the staffs in the mansion) informed her. The maid seemed to be new; she was worried and nervous judged by her tearful eyes. Most of the staffs were more composed even if they are in frenzy.

"Don't worry, it is just one hour. It is plenty of time." Stella tried to pacify the worried maid.

Stella walked across the 120 yards long ballroom (think the size of an American football field), her spikes made squeaky noises on the marble floor. Under the second floor indoor balcony there was an elevator that was her destination, the only way for her to get to her room.

Ding!

The elevator doors opened up. Her room was already prepared for her. She got the whole floor for herself. The longest wall that was right across the elevator was removed and in place was bullet proof glass from the ceiling to the floor. It gave the best view she had ever seen, the gleaming stars and the illuminating city lights made one feel like they are in space. Not only that, but the view during the day also complemented the bedroom walls. The walls were painted like the actual sky, the beautiful blue she loved and the fluffy marshmallow-like clouds, they gave her a sense of being free out of bounds peacefulness. Even the furnitures were carefully selected, strategically placed around and nothing touched the ground (everything is either suspended from the ceiling or mounted on the wall) giving the illusion that they were floating in the sky.

She walked to the left of the room where the bathroom and walk-in closet was located. Wanting to feel comfortable yet presentable, she selected a casual grey hoodie dress that has a Mickey mouse design. On the way out, she also grabbed a black short-short (those that used for exercise) and a pair of black leggings. Dropping her old clothes outside the bathroom knowing that the maids will clean the mess up before she gets out, Stella stepped into the bathroom with the bath already arranged with strawberry scent.

Submerging under the water, Stella felt her hair waves around. Knock, Knock. There was a maid there, coming in to help Stella wash her hair. Even though she had explain over and over again to her mother that she is fully capable of taking care of herself, her mother still instructed servants to take care of Stella. She wasn't able to stop the maids, since they will get fired if her mother found out that they aren't doing what they were told.

* * *

**After the bath…**

Stella putted on her clothes and seated in front of the dresser. The maids towel died her hair first and then blow dried until the hair was almost dry, before they started to use curling iron to style her hair. Her raven black hair was now wavy. The last thing was a black metal headband that has a bow made of diamonds on the top perched on her head. It seemed to bring out the intensity of her sapphire blue eyes even more. Her bangs fell sideways giving her a elegant look. She was ready. Before she left her room, she made sure to get a hair tie around her wrist, just in case if she needs it.

In front of the door was a car parked waiting for her family and her. From the door to the gate there was quite a distance away in addition the distance to the neighbor's house, so they would take the car. The scenery flashed pass the window, there wasn't much time for Stella to appreciate it. But they came to their destination rather quick.

In front of Stella was a large, yet modest estate (not quite a mansion but still pretty large, showing wealth). It was two stores white building that has many windows. The simplicity of the building structure actually created a stylish look to the house. But what she just noticed was that it was right next to her home.

_How come I didn't notice it when I walked pass by it to get home?_

Ding Dong….

The ringing of the doorbell brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly looked at the name plate, in order to address the family politely, it says "Furuya". She remembered from a magazine featuring a female Judo champion Mitsuko Furuya.

_I wonder if "Furuya" as in Mitsuko Furuy. If she is in this family, after all "Furuya" isn't a common Japanese last name._

"Hello, you must be the Fujisaki family. My name is Mitsuko Furuya. It is a pleasure to meet you." The door was opened up by a very muscular woman. Her hair was in a bob style above her shoulders. She had thick eyebrows that draw out her powerful eyes. "Please come on in."

_I can't believe it is real; Mitsuko Furuya-san was in front of me!_

As she was leading the family to the living room where the dinner was set up, Mitsuki was telling Stella parents that her family and she were huge fans of theirs. It wasn't much a surprise really; Stella's mother was Nadeshiko Fujisaki the Olympic gold medal gymnast representing Japan while her father was Adam Fujisaki the world renowned movie director. As the adults were getting to know each other, Stella took the time to observe her surroundings; she noticed that the interior design of the house was aimed to create space, giving her a refreshing feel.

"Honey, kids! The neighbors are here."

Stomp… Stomp.. Stomp

The running of foot was heard. There was a man emerged from where is assumed to be the kitchen; he introduced himself as Ren Furuya. He was wearing the apron and having his hair tied back. What was interesting was that this man didn't exactly looked Japanese; rather his wavy black short hair along with the way his beard was styled made him have a hint of European appearance. But what caught Stella's eyes were three boys that just came down from the stairs. They all inherited Mitsuko's reddish brown eyes; their hair color was a chocolate brown. They were the triplets from the morning.

"Hello, my name is Stella Fujisaki. It is nice to meet you." Stella spoke up for the first time since coming to the Furuya household.

"Hello, my name is Ryuuji." The one in green said. His hair, unlike the other two, was combed neatly in a bob cut style much like his mother, Mitsuko. Out of all three of them, he gave out the impression that he was the most academically intelligent. Not that the other two wasn't smart or anything, Ryuuji just gave out such impression.

"Yo, my name is Ouzou, nice to meet you." The one in red spoke up next, his hair was a bit messy yet stylish look. He walked up to Stella and put his arm around her shoulders as he gestured to the last one in yellow. "He is Kota." The way Ouzou behaved around her during this first meeting made him come off more like a delinquent. But Stella mentally shrugged off such idea, thinking that she should get to know him more before judging. Kota just looked at her without speaking. His hair was spiked up giving him a wild look, yet his attitude was a nonchalant one.

All this time, the adult conversation had ceased. They watched their children getting to know each other. When Stella introduced herself with a smile, they saw the triplets' cheeks dashed with slight blush. This made the women inwardly squeal at the thought of a start of romantic relationship between their children. Nadeshiko approved of the triplets as she started to think about future grandchildren, with the handsome looks the triplets has and her beautiful daughter, she was sure that her future grandchildren will be just as adorable. It won't matter which of the triplets that Stella chooses in the end, Nadeshiko already approved of them. Mitsuko, on the other hand, wasn't thinking about future grandchildren. Rather, she was looking at her sons' reaction to the beautiful girl. It was the first time that the triplets actually show any interest in girls; rather usually it was the other way around. But Stella already showed that she is polite and respectful and being beautiful is just additional bonus, Mitsuko decided to give her blessing to her sons if they want to pursue the girl.

Catching sight of a soccer ball that was placed in the corner of the room, Stella walked towards it to pick it up.

"Do you also play soccer?" She asked the triplets as she turned around, her long hair flared around her for a bit before settling down.

"Yeah" Kota finally spoke up. "Want to play two-on-two?" He looked at her up and down, judging her skill from her psychical build.

_It was a challenge if I ever heard one. I won't back down._

"Kota-kun, that won' do. Stella-chan is wearing a dress; it will be harder for her to move if she decides to play." Ryuuji voiced out, coming to her aid thinking that the dress will be an unfair advantage.

"Don't worry, Ryuuji-kun. I am also wearing short-shorts underneath."

"Then I will be on Stella-chan's team. It will be me and Stella versus Ryuuji and Kota." Ouzou declared the members, wanting to be part of Stella's team so they can interact more. He knew his brothers, being triplets is troublesome when they have the same interest, they all started to like Stella. He wanted to get a head start for the beauty's affection.

The boys leaded Stella to the back yard. It was very large compared to most of Japanese houses, about 20 m x 15 m. There was already a small goal set up waiting for them. She closed her eyes as the night breeze blow though her hair as she removed her headband in order to tie her hair into a ponytail.

"Then, let's decide who gets the ball first by rock-paper-scissors. The winner gets the ball." Ryuuji spoke up as he lifted his right hand that was already balled into a fist. He and Ouzou took some time, drawing the same signs, before a winner finally came out.

* * *

**Begin Playing...**

Kota and Ryuuji started off passing each other the soccer, trying to get pass the other team. But in turn Ouzou and Stella marked the other team very closely, not letting pass without putting up a good fight.

Kota tried to feint to the left and Stella followed, all the while she was trying to steal the ball from them, but he already passed it to Ryuuji. Ryuuji on the other hand was marked by Ouzou, during this time Stella tried to block Ryuuji from trying to pass the soccer back to Kota by standing guard in the way.

Ouzou managed to steal the ball after many twist and turn, he ran pass Ryuuji and saw that Stella had succeeded to shake off Kota; so, Ouzou passed the pass towards her. As the ball flew through the air, she jumped up and side kicked the ball to the goal. She would have scored if Kota didn't intercept the ball with his chest, that took the impact of the fast shoot, and his team began trying to score again.

The stalemate prolonged for a while until Ren came to the door and called the kids inside to eat. Of course this was met with objection, none of the teams managed to gain one point higher than the other; but they had to listen to the adult and went inside without any further comment.

When they stopped and came back into the house, they were panting and sweating. Ouzou grabbed four towels and passed them out. Kota handed out mineral water. Even though the game ended in stalemate, Stella had fun playing with the triplets.

When the dishes were placed on the living room table, they were things that the Fujisaki family only seen on T.V., for all the meals the chef had cooked for them, they were all "A" class gourmets.

* * *

**Here was the menu**

Appetizers:

Beef Negimaki: Broiled beef rolled with scallion in teriyaki sauce

Sushi appetizer: assorted prepared fish on flavored rice

Unagi Yakitori: sliced grilled eel served with a kabatoki (soy flavored barbecue sauce)

Salad:

Asian Garden Fruit Salad: Fresh garden green mixed with fruit in Asian dressing

Sashimi salad: mix tuna, salmon and white fish with fresh green in special dressing.

Teiyaki Chiken Salad: Teriyaki chicken mixed with fresh green in teriyaki sauce.

Soup:

Seafood Rice Noodle Soup

Hot and Sour Soup

Tempura Udon Noodle Soup

Special:

Seafood Bird's Nest: Seafood combination with special sauce in taro bird nest

Steak Kew with Hot Pepper Sauce: Cubed steak sautéed with black pepper sauce

Coconut Shrimp: Sauté fried Jumbo shrimp with coconut mayonnaise sauce

Dessert:

Hakuto jelly: using the juice of ripe hakuto peaches and mineral-rich spring water

Mochi ice cream: mochi with different types of ice cream flavors.

Coffee jelly: alga jelly with sweeten coffee

* * *

_Are we able to finish it?_

"Are we able to finish all the food, it is a lot" Stella voiced out, but was reassured that the triplets all have large appetite so they will be eating most of the food. The Fujisakis were delighted to try out all the unknown flavors (at least to them). But Stella didn't know what she should start with.

"What flavor do you prefer?" Kota asked.

"I prefer light flavored food."

Ryuuji, without a second pause, walked up to the table and start to pick out some. When he came back to hand the plate to Stella, it was already filled with coconut shrimp, seafood bird's nest, unagi yakitori, beef nagimaki, some fruit salad, and one of each of the desserts. These food weren't as delicate as the ones she normally eat at home, but for some reason, she feel that they represent the common world where people aren't as wealthy as her but have even greater freedom to express than she was allowed. It was an enchanting experience. The children chatted some more, but it was getting late. The driver already came to pick up Fujisaki family.

"We should hang out more. If you live next to me we might even go to the same school." The triplets said. "It is the Hyoutei Elementary Academy"

"I live next door so we can hang out all the time. And I'm going to that school too!" Stella was so happy that she would be going to the same school with her new friends that she pulled them into a group hug, unknowing to her that the triplets' faces were painted bright red.


	3. CH 3: Start of New School

When I put people thought other than Stella's then I will write their names under their thoughts.

Ex:

_Some Thoughts_

_(names of people who thought it)_

* * *

It was the Stella's first day at Hyoutei Elementary Academy. It was a private academy, so there was a uniform in place that was already supplied to her. Her uniform was a bit Gothic Lolita kind of outfit, a Victorian feel to it. The white dress shirt had puffy short sleeves and a black vest that had two triangular tails falling behind. The vest had only one platinum bottom on the waist area (The front of the vest is much like a corset that only covered from the below the chest area to the waist) to keep it close, it was decorated with a large bow in the back. The skirt was double layered short skirt that only reached her mid-thigh, the pleated red skirt that has cut sections to allow one to see the second black skirt underneath. There was also issued short red tie with the school album decorated it at the end, meaning that the tie was meant to be placed over the outfit.

Stella tried on the outfit, wearing the dress shirt over the skirt. Then she putted on her vest, the triangular tips of the vest tails go pass her short shirt by merely four inches. As she bottomed up the vest, she looked at the mirror; this emphasized her chest area, making her B-cup stand out even more. Then she secured her tie neatly over her neck. To complete the outfit, Stella walked into her shoe closet and picked out a comfortable platform ankle boots with one bow to the side (right boot, bow on the right side and left boot, bow on the left side). It had three inch heels which allow her to look a bit taller. The boots left the top part of her red silk socks showing.

The maids walked into the room and begin to style and play around with Stella's hair. They parted her longer hair on the left side (her bangs is a fringe bang, didn't change). Starting with a section of hair near the partings, they divide it into three and French braid, adding smaller sections of hair on both sides of the braid as they braided. They were trying for a braided headband effect. They stopped braiding when the braid reached her right ear, securing it in place with a discreet hair band. They then picked up the curling iron in order to make her long hair wavy. With a finishing touch, Stella chose a blue cushion bulk flower hair clip to be pinned at the end of the braid to hide the head band. This flower clip brought out Stella's eyes by matching it in color.

Because of work, her parents weren't there for her first day, but her butler, Tachibana, took her to the academy. The academy was very big in of itself, but not as big as her mansion so it won't posse a problem for her to memorize the layout. However, she had to admit it was a very neat place. Students were allowed to choose their own subjects. Subjects are divided into two categories "socialized" and "generalist". The term "specialized" meant that the topic of study are of higher level, for example the elementary students will be learning advanced middle school and high school lessons; while "generalist" meant that the curriculum is the standard as other Japanese schools, for example elementary students will be learning the same pace as other elementary schools throughout the nation. This meant that when the students of "specialized" group will be given their doctorate or PhD degrees once they finished Hyoutei college. Through her talk with the principle, she learned that Hyoutei academy has schools range from elementary branch to college branch and there are four sister schools around the world to give the students a better understanding of a multi-cultural society.

Walking into the staff office, the principle personally introduced Stella to her homeroom teacher, Yukina Hiigari. She was told that she will be placed into class 6-A in the "specialized" branch of class A due to her perfect entrance exam text score that was weirdly covered every topic that Hyoutei Elementary six grade "specialized" branch will be covering for the year.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear? There's a new transfer student coming today?"

"Really? Is it a boy or girl?"

"How should I know?"

* * *

"Please wait by the door until I call you in"

Hiigari walked into the classroom and instantaneously the chattering had silenced. The students returned to their seats and took out their materials, waiting for their teacher to finish what she needed and start the class. She typed something into the computer and the projector was turned on, in front of the class was the name "Stella Fujisaki". The whole class erupted with whispers, well except for three students who weren't paying attention. They were about the Olympic gymnast and the famous movie director, everyone were excited to meet the daughter of such famous and wealthy people.

"A transfer student will be joining our class starting from today. Please treat her with respect and welcome her. Fujisaki-sama, please come on in."

Whether it was to show respect by adding "-sama" to her last name or not, but when Stella sauntered into the classroom the whole class was looking at her in awe (for getting the teacher to use such honorifics to her name and due to her grace and beauty). As she looked around the room, her eyes stopped and fixed into one direction.

"Ah…"

"Oh…"

The two sides were shocked to see each other.

"Kota-kun, Ryuuji-kun, and Ouzou-kun! It is nice to see familiar faces." Stella smiles widely that her eyes were forced shut.

"Stella-chan, it is nice to have you in this class." Ryuuji said as his two brothers both smiled, Kota's was tiny but still noticeable to Stalla while Ouzou's was very smirk like; but the meaning was conveyed, they were glade that she is joining them.

The students and teacher watched them having their little moment in their own little world. Yet, now the students had conflicting ideas of the new girl. The students knew of the eccentric personalities of the triplets, which made it hard for them to approach the brothers. The brothers were very close knitted; any outsiders that aren't on their level or above are treated poorly, which was most of the time since they were the top of the school in academic and athletic (some speculate that the triplets might even be some levels above their specialized upperclassmen. This kind of personalities caused them to be labeled with "delinquents" by their peers who weren't being treated kindly by them. When this new student who seemed very nice (giving a good first impression) and associates with the triplets, the other students were torn between getting to know her or avoid her.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher requested.

"My name is Stella Fujisaki. I'm from Namba, Osaka. I'm involved in many sports, but I love soccer most of all. My hobbies are soccer, creating new recipes for sweets, making design and creating jewelries, and many others. I hope one day to create a fortune through my own means without my parents' influence, hopefully one of my hobbies will become by profession in the future. It is nice to meet you, please treat me well."

_By now Erika-chan should be introducing herself to her class._

_I wonder how she is doing over there._

With a soothing voice and soft smile as she bowed a bit to the class, yet her thoughts wondered to her best friend (it was the first time they weren't in the same school since elementary, so she is worried about Erika –but she still tried her best to give a good impression to the class–), the rest of the students were won over by her. But soon they felt daggers pierce through their heads as the atmosphere grew dark from the corner by the windows, it was the triplets. A look of pure hatred was someone would describe the glares the triplets were supporting.

_Wow… They are possessive of Fujisaki-sama_

_(the class thought)_

It was a silent agreement that the students will leave Stella alone then the triplets will leave them alone. For this academy has a hierarchy, anyone who do well in academic or athletics would be placed on the top; with the Furuya triplets who do well on both, the academy would give them special privileges (it will be the same for Stella as she scored a perfect and being very good athletic and her prestigious background –the academy did their research– she will be placed even higher than the triplets). Thus, they could terrorize the students without consequence; so the students readily agreed to leave Stella alone.

"Hmmm… Fujisaki-sama, will you sit in the back between Ouzou-san and Ryuuji-san?"

"Yes." Stella didn't notice the tense air from before, being quite obvious sometimes, was very happy to be seated surrounded by her friends.

* * *

**The seating arrangement is like this:**

Second to last row by the window: Kota Furuya

Last row right behind Kota by the window: Ouzou Furuya

Last row next to Ouzou: Stella Fujisaki

Last row next to Stella: Ryuuji Furuya

* * *

The school hours soon passed. The triplets and Stella did everything together, the loneness of not being in the same school as her best friend soon disappeared when the triplets gave her a tour on campus and introduce her to the secret passage ways throughout. She would have never guess that under the surface Hyoutei Elementary Academy of Tokyo branch is a maze.

"Do you know tennis?" Ouzou asked after the triplets got into Stella's limo for a free ride.

"Yes."

"Then let's practice tomorrow at the park." Kota said.

"Sure!"

Unknowingly to her, Erika was thinking about asking Stella to go with her and Shou to watch the New Tokyo Rosa's practice.


	4. CH 4: The Demons

It happened after the visit to Rosa's practice. Sitting on the train, Shou was fast asleep, but Erika was reflecting the events during the practice. Her thoughts went back to the Kageura of Amarillo. She still couldn't believe that he was of the same grade as her for his height truly surpassed even those of middle schoolers. What Kageura said crossed her mind.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Kyyyyaaaa!

Squeals of girls were heard from Rosa's practice field. Erika, Shou and Misaki looked outside the fences and saw a certain soccer team was getting attacked by fans. It was the Amarillo, the elementary school team for New Tokyo FC. There was a very tall boy looking at Shou's direction. He was Kageura, a fellow sixth grader. He looked like there was something he wanted from Shou and so he left the crowd of squealing fans and walked up to Shou.

"Do you need something?" Shou asked in a strained voice as he looked up to Kageura. Kageura's presence was even more intimidating close up.

"Are you from the Momoyama Predators?"

"Eh... umm.. Yes."

"Are the Furuyas here?"

Upon knowing that they are not, Kageura face was filled with disappointment. He really wanted to face against them ever since the last year's tournament, but too bad that Momoyama Predators lost right before they get a chance to go to last year's nationals.

"Tell the Furuyas that we want to play against them, be it a practice match or anything. Later."

**Flashback Ended**

* * *

Erika nudged Shou to wake him up, wanting to know more about the Furuyas.

"Ah, the Furuyas? They're the core of the Predators. They're known as the Triplet Demons." Upon seeing Erika's iffy face, he elaborated a bit more. "They're really good, but their personalities are a bit…. They got into a fight with the coach and left the team last winter."

He continued to ramble on about what happened to cause the Momoyama Predators to disband, not seeing that Erika had already stopped listening. She was thinking really hard while counting her fingers. Misaki gave them permission to let them come to the practice again, but this time with a team of nine players in order to hav competition with the teams there, be a mini game or a full match. It was unbelievable, it was a once in lifetime chance to play with adults. But now, Erika and Shou had to scout a team within a week; they might even get a game with Rosas. Erika already thought to ask Stella, for sure she will agree given the chance to play against professionals. She was also thinking about recruiting the Furuyas; when she asked Shou about it, he also agreed seeing that the Furuyas will be fired up about playing with pros that they will also agrees.

Erika and Shou got off on their stop and stared to walk on the road that lead them to Furuya household with Shou leading her. They came to a stop at a very large house, with Shou ringing th door bell. She looked up at the house that seemed like an Italian villa. There wasn't a doubt that this house or rather mansion will cost as much as $19,500,000 at the least.

_What's with this house? Now I know what wealth disparity means._

_(Erika thought)_

For some strange reason, Erika didn't realize that the mansion next door belonged to her best friend was even larger by many times. It turned out that the Furuya triplets were out with Stella, which Shou didn't get the name; he was only told that the triplets were out with a friend of theirs in the park.

* * *

**Time skip, at the park:**

The sound of tennis balls being hit echoes through the area, but not once did the ground had been hit. Stella and the triplets stood facing each other forming a square. They were practicing tennis by hitting the ball to the person next to each other while not allowing the ball to hit the ground.

Stella was wearing a Nike brand overalls. A black Nike female's summer pure ss top, it features a signature neckline, cap sleeves, women tennis label on the left hem, and embroidered Swoosh of the left chest. It was only form fitting around the chest area, the sleeves, waist and hip were very lose on her. The light gray Nike female summer victory skirt was in fleet women pleat style. It features an elastic waistband, built-in nit short, pleats on the front and back, merrowed hemline, and heat transfers Swoosh at left hem. Best of all, it was lightweight and stylish. She was also wearing a Nike lunar Ballistec 1.5 white and gray volt women's shoe. The highlight of this was it is built for players looking for a sturdy, durable and comfortable shoe in the lightweight category; it aid players in their explosive and aggressive court movement.

As they continue to hit the ball, they started to want to add another to increase the difficulties of the pass. That was when Erika and Shou came and saw them or at least the triplets and an unknown girl for Stella's back was turned towards them.

"Yo, isn't that Shou-kun" Ryuuji commented as he saw Shou from the corner of his eyes after he hit the ball to Ouzou.

"Hey, long time no see." Shou greeted before he tried to ask them for forming a team. "Umm… I have something to tell you."

The three continued to practice without aknowleging what Shou has to say, but Stella had stopped and turn to face Shou and Erika to greet them, seeing this Kota skipped her (not wanting to hurt her) and directly passed it to Ryuuji.

"Hello Erika-chan and Shou-kun. How are you?"

"Can't you tell? We're in the middle of tennis practice." Not liking how her attention was sifted to the new comers, Ryuuji started to interrupt her.

"Can you just hear us out?"

"Shut up! You're disturbing us!" Ouzou commanded, also not liking how Shou interrupted their time with Stela.

These rude comments made Stella wanted to scold the triplets for being so rude, but just as she turn to them, she was beaten by Erika. Erika's eyes were twitching and her smile seemed to be strained. She took the soccer ball from Shou's hands and shot it right towards Ouzou. It was fast, as it went nearer the ball seemed to caught on to fire (in Stella eyes it seemed that the fire was originated from Erika's temper).

"What's with that attitude!?"

But the ball never did reach Ouzou, instead it become airborne. Without a second thought or heistaton, he had hit the ball straight up to the sky. It must be a shock to Erika, when she was angry her shots seemed to again more power, so Ouzou effortlessly deflected the ball was quite shocking to her for his skills were many levels higher than her.

"Not a bad shot for a girl." He said as he brought his leg down.

Then the ball was flying up and slowly landing down towards Kota. Kota dropped his racket, when the ball fell to his waist level, he gritted his teeth and kicked to ball back to Erika with some force behind it. It was for Ouzou's sake; Erika had intended to hit Ouzou from behind with the ball; so Kota wanted to teach her a lesson. After all, he was the eldest, so he had to protect his younger brothers, even if they were born just few minutes apart. Stella didn't really object to Kota's retaliation because families are important to her also, but she still thought that it was a bit unnecessary to shoot the ball so hard when she saw the result of the shot. At the last minute, Shou got in the way of the shoot in fornt of Erika. He was hit with his stomach; a bit of the stomach acid mixed with his saliva was forced out of his mouth.

_We are going to have a talk on the way home._


	5. CH 5: Forming a Team

Stella rushed over to Shou to help him up after being hit with Kota's fierce shot. This made the triplets even more aggregated than ever when they saw her getting so close to another male. Erika was about to comment even more about the triplets' behaviors, but Shou stopped her. He did know them for a long time, being in the same team once after all, so he knew how to pacify them a bit.

"I'm okay. Sorry for getting in the way of your tennis practice and interrupting your time with Stella-chan." It seemed that Shou's observation did come in handy sometimes; the way the triplets became aggregated to him when Stella was involved (no matter how little) didn't escape his eyes. "But Kota-kun, your kick was amazing. Playing tennis is such a waste. You should be playing soccer, right?" To soften the triplets even more, he placed some well-placed complement after he apologized.

The triplets came closer to them, one on each side of Stella and the last one in the back was holding her hand as if to protect her from Shou.

"Huh?" Kota said confused.

"Is this what you came here for?" Ryuuji asked, wonder what else was coming since Shou hadn't approached them ever since they left the team.

"We won't be playing soccer under that terrible coach." Ouzou added on as the other two nodded in agreement. Stella was confused; just what did their former coach did that was so wrong in their eyes that caused the triplets to leave the team when they love soccer as much as her.

It turned out that Shou didn't came to get the Furuyas to rejoin the Momoyama Predators, instead he and Erika wanted to recruit them to form a new team to play against Rosa's feeder teams of the Nadeshiko league team (women league team). There were two problems with it. One was that playing feeder teams won't get them fired up, if they want to play soccer it will be much mor fun and challenging to play Rosa instead. But Shou told them that if they can defeat the feeder teams then they might be able to challenge Rosa too, so the problem was soft. There was the second problem. At first the triplets didn't want to play with Erika due to her being a girl and, from what they saw with her shoot, her skill level was even on par with Stella's (note: Stella is as good as the triplets in sports). Thankfully Erika didn't pay any attention to them or else her temper will explode again, she was also asking to have Stella joining. Stella could feel her heart about to burst in excitement and without thinking for an answer she gave an "OK", unknowingly to her that the trio glanced at her for a second. The triplets were also filled anticipation and along with Stella's agreement, they join up on it. Now they only needed three more players and then they will have nine players. In the end Shou thought about the other three players who were once on his team might also join, so they went to the park near the apartment complexes.

* * *

They were looking down at three players from a hill side. The trio stood in a triangular formation playing soccer. They were the so-called "3U" due to their last initials are "U": Yuuto Ukishima, Kei Uchimura, and Tarou Uematsu. Ryuuji took the soccer ball from Shou and shot it aiming at the soccer ball that 3U was using. With his great accuracy, the balls collided with each other and bounced away, but gained the three's attention. With smirks on their faces as if they had to absolute confidence that the 3U will join, the triplets ran down the hill and walked up to speak with the other three.

"Those three are pretty good. But is it really okay to leave it to the three of them?" Erika asked Shou.

In turn Shou told her about the 3U using middle school entrance exam to quit the team but in reality it was due to the Furuyas leaving, so if the triplets ask them they will agree. This time Erika did listen to him unlike when she was on the train (see CH 4). It was as if Shou was using the triplets to gather more members. As they were talking, they noticed the six people below was smiling/smirking up to them. It seemed like they've agreed.

When they gather together down the park, the Furuyas immediately walked up to Stella to stand by her. The 3U noticed this and made a mental note to not get any ideas about her. They introduced each other before getting down to business.

"Can we really play against Rosa?" Kei asked, knowing that this was the most important factor to joining.

"If we beat the youth teams." Shou answered.

"We will" Ryuuji said confidently, he knew that his brothers and he really want to play against Rosa so they will do everything they can to beat the youth teams to get to Rosa. "But of course, we need proper training. If we can't play against Rosa, there's no point in making this team."

"Naturally" Ouzou spoke up for everyone there.

"Let's start practicing tomorrow after school at Miski Park. Okay? I will also find someone to have a practice match with." Shou proposed the training ground, but Stella disagrees.

"No, let's use the soccer field at my place. It is just right next to Furuya household." This seemed to surprise Shou and Erika, for this morning they were at the Furuyas' house, but didn't notice Stella's mansion. "I have all the facilities that all professional uses." It was agreed, since it was a good proposal.

"Sure, but what is our team's name?" Tarou asked wanting to have a strong name.

Stella and Erika smiled at each other before proposed to be called "Momoyama Dandelions" after the Dandelion team they were in before. Erika took out a copy of the Dandelion's poser. The slogan on the top said "A flower born in the wild, with a lion's heart!" for this team was a female only team. What the boys liked, however, was the black writing "Someday, we'll be number one in the world!"

* * *

After everything was finalized, they said goodbye to each other before parted ways. Erika told Stella that she will call her later before running off leaving her confused. As the Furuya triplets and Stella was walking home, she suddenly remembered that she has to scold them for their unnecessarily rude behaviors toward her best friend and Shou.

"You know, you shouldn't be so rude to others. It will get you into trouble someday." She said out of a sudden.

"Ah." Kota acknowledged.

"Sorry, next time we see them we will apologies." Ryuuji followed. After a while Ouzou spoke up teasingly.

"You know you sound like our girlfriend worrying about us." Upon these words leaving his lips, Ouzou almost regretted it. All of them turned bright red, even under the dimmed (almost-nonexistent) streetlights one could see their blushed. It caused Stella to turn into a stuttering mess, in the end she chose to not make any noise. He had just turned the conversation to an awkward direction.

_But I don't really regret it. At least I hinted our crushed on her._

_(Ouzou thought)_

The night came and the wind picked up. Running through her lose hair, the wind grew colder. Up in the sky there wasn't a single star showing, instead there were clouds, lots and lots of clouds. It seemed like it will rain pretty soon. A sneeze broke through the silence, three heads turned toward the only girl of the group. Stella was silvering. Her delicate outfit wasn't doing much to prevent to chilly spring night. Ouzou and Ryuuji without a word took off their jackets and put it around her, one on the front and one on the back, completely wrapping her in their scents. They should get her back home quick or else they fear the smaller girl might catch a cold. Kota picked her up in his arms (princess style) and begin to run with his brothers in the direction to their home. Despite her protest, he won't let her down. On the way, surrounded by the bothers' identical fragrant, the scent of forest about a thunder storm, along with the sense of comfort and wellbeing in Kota's arms, Stella quickly fallen asleep. When they got to the gate of Stella's mansion, Kota passed the sleeping girl to the guards and told them to make sure that she will take a hot bath before sleeping, in fear that she will catch a cold. As they walked passed her mansion to their own, Kota spoke up.

"We might have to share her."

"Yeah"

It had been on the triplets' mind since the first moment they saw Stella in their living room. Since they were triplets, they shared many of the likes and dislikes and Stella isn't an exception. To them, she was the perfect life partner. She was smart, beautiful, and kind and had many other qualities they liked in a girl. Yet, they knew they couldn't bear to take the girl that the other two likes (sorry if this sound confusing, it is like Kota can't take Stella because Ouzo and Ryuuji likes her and the same for the other two). At the same time, they knew enough about Stella to know she won't want to hurt them intentionally or not. It had come down to the only option, to share her with each other. This made the courtship much easier, they only had to make her fall for them and didn't have to compete with each other over it. They walked into their home feeling the weight had been lifted making them more content and happy.

* * *

**Back to Stella:**

Stella woke up later that night around eight. After her dinner, she was relaxing in a bubble bath.

"Within that action of showing a cheerful expression,

For just a moment, your eyes darkened to a cobalt blue

Slipping into the crowds on the street B4U

As the fleeting season pass by, this is our second summer together.

Did you forget my love? I'm restless these days.

Did you spend all my love? The times I feel lonely are increasing.

I wonder how many times it was that I covered your lips with a kiss.

Yet I still can't even say "I'm sorry"

Pain cries out

But even so, in my heart, I'll accept any kind of secret, my lover

Whether this solution of mine is a mistake or not…

Cause that's my secret… That's my secret….

I don't know since when had I buttoned my shirt up wrong

And entered a phase where I started at the different hues around me.

This moment tells me that the tears will B4U

And the light will cover our wounds.

Did you forget my love? As new days are born.

Did you spend all my love? Our hearts can communicate together.

As if we were going to create a long novel

From here on, it's the two of us

Come on, let's give it another try

Noticing the weak sunlight filters through the leaves

My dear, no matter what kind of sadness, I'll hold on to it tightly

In my sight, flowers bloom

Cause that's my secret… That's my secret…

I feel those memories when I look up at the night sky.

You feel like you're a broken work of glass

I feel…. Secrets are being redyed by other secrets

I feel…. Let's begin to forgive everything. ──"

Before she could sing the last verse of the song, her iPhone rang and interrupted. Before she had went into the bath, she had put the iPhone into a speaker system in her room so she can hear what the caller will say wherever she is in her room. Best of all whatever she says the caller will hear no matter the location of the phone. With a snap of her fingers, the phone was answered. It was Erika.

"Hello Erika-chan, is something the matter?"

"Oh nothing is wrong, but Stella-chan what do you think of the Triplet Demons?"

"Well, the name 'Triplet Demons' seems to be a bit too much. They are not as bad as you think upon first meeting, when you get to know them a bit more they will open up to you. Personally I think they acted very off this morning, they are never like that to me. Oh, I already scold them when we were going home."

"Okay. Maybe they like you that's why they treat you like that."

"HUH!? No Way!"

"Well bye, see you tomorrow for practice."

"Yeah, see you."

With that, Stella submerged into the bubbles, face completely painted red.

_There's no way that the triplets like me…_

_...Is there?_


	6. CH 6: Practice

Sorry, it took me a little bit longer than last chapters, but I had tests right before the spring break, so I had to study.

From now on, I'm going to call the 3Us by their last names like they do in the anime to show that they aren't as involved.

* * *

Stella woke up extra early today; it had been a while since she has practiced soccer in a team, not since she had moved to Tokyo. As she was getting ready, she pressed a bottom that was a speaker to the Bluetooth earphones that were provided to the maids during the duration of their job hours. She made sure that they have prepared the soccer field before the Momoyama Dandelions come by. It didn't take long for her to choose simple light grayish chopped sweatpants and a light-blue t-shirt, both for easier movement and absorbing sweat that will no doubt happen by the end of the section.

She had a chauffeur to escort her to her indoor soccer field in her Olympic sized sports facilities about a few miles behind the mansion (everything is on private land). The main reason for her to have Olympic sized sports facilities was for her to be able to practice on the levels of professionals, inspired by her mother. In there, she walked up to the hidden storage closet. There was a secret for Stella and her mother to be so good in the sports. She took out nine identical looking robots. Yes, Stella and her mother practiced and trained to perfection by competing against machines and computer technologies. But this time, these robots that were found in there were solely made for the use of soccer only.

In addition to the robots, the whole field was made out of technologies that linked the activities on the field to a large computer system. In which when someone scored a goal, the score board would automatically calculate the points. However the main function was: when the robots were on the field with real players, the computer system through stimuli from the activities on the field would automatically give command over the robots to adjust their plays (based on the data that was inputted) to the real players; thus, giving out a real match.

As Stella was selecting which country's national team's data to be inputted into the robots, the Furuya triplets had walked into the door. It was still early around seven or so, most of other members might had just woke up and was getting ready since it was still the weekend. However, being neighbors had its perks, when they (the triplets and Stella) wanted to see each other it wasn't so hard; after all, their parents made it very clear that they (parents) encourages them (children) to see each other. Even though it was obvious that it was expected that Fujisaki's household will have every professional facilities imaginable, but the triplets was still amazed to see such high-tech soccer field (not to mention beautiful). She greeted them happily. They came just in time to give her an idea, she would have them to help her pick players' data into the robots; so, she started to explain the purposes of the robots and the field to them.

"So guys, what players' data should we choose. The computer here already has all the data stored in it, so we only need to choose the players we want. I was thinking we should choose by teams, so that their positions and the way they normally plays, such as teamwork, won't be messed up." Stella told them. Upon hearing that, Kota got interested. It would be like playing the real players when they get to practice against the robots. Ouzou smirked while Ryuuji smiled, both knowing which team Kota wanted to play against.

"What about the Sekai Senbatsu? It is a team consists of famous soccer players." Ryuuji suggested.

"Oh, isn't Cristiano Ronaldo in that team? Then Erika-chan will absolutely agree, she is a huge fan!" She remembered about Erika's worshiping a certain professional soccer player, but then she added on warily. "However, Sekai Senbatsu's level is much higher than us in addition by using computer to automatic control of the robots; it will mean that we can't always count on taking advantage of human mistakes (such as emotions)."

"Isn't that the point, to play against stronger opponents?" Ouzou asked seeing that she lost him and Kota with her worries.

"No, Stella-chan has a point. The point of these soccer practices is to play against Rosas. So are the levels of the robots adjustable?" Ryuuji asked her after he really thought through. "After we win against Rosas, we can always come back and play against the Sekai Senbatsu on their actual levels."

Stella walked to the very back of the walk-in closet (more like an auditorium with its size). There stood a gigantic computer. With a few clicks by the mouse, she managed to find the players' data. Cristiano Ronaldo for Erika and the rest were Mario Balotelli, Andrea Pirlo, Wayne Rooney, John Terry, Iker Casillas, Gianluigi Buffon, Sergio Ramos and Andres Iniesta. Since they were professionals who had been training to play any positions, Stella randomly assigned their positions.

* * *

(Note: I'm not sure of the position that they play, so I'm going to make it up.)

* * *

When she got out, she was greeted by a very enthusiastic Shou dragging a still half asleep Erika – with the way she was yawning –. But still the other three, the 3Us, still hadn't come yet. Erika immediately walked up to one of the branches and lied down to get a nap in; while Shou was looking around at the facilities. Seeing the triplets and her had nothing to do, she asked the maids to bring some iced lemon tea and fruits so that they could talk.

When the 3Us finally arrived, the first thing they saw was Shou's face right in front of them, then Erika's sleeping form. While something they never expected to see happened. Sitting on the large lounge (almost like a queen sized bed) was Stella and the triplets. That wasn't surprising. What was surprising was the position they were sitting in. Kota was sitting right by Stella on her left, so close that his right arm almost seemed wrapped around her when he was using that arm to support him (almost like a boyfriend putting arm around his girlfriend – by the hip – but the hand was not touching her); he was playing with her hair with his free hand. Ouzou was shamelessly laying his head on her laps as he closed his eyes (still awake) slowly breathing in her scent. Stella's legs was extended, propping up on Ryuuji's lap, he seemed to enjoy such contact as he engaged in a conversation with his brothers and her. The 3Us didn't know what to make of this scene, but they weren't going to comment when they saw the four of them being of serene and content. But they still had to practice, so Shou, being the unlucky "volunteer" which meant that others volunteered him, had to go and break them up.

"Let's get two hours in before lunch at eleven then an hour break!" Shou shouted, so loud that the indoor field actually echoed. "So, Stella-chan and Ryuuji-kun, what is today's plan?"

"Well, first thing first we need to know and be familiar with each other's play style to form positions that each of us will play, so we will be doing that today. Then there is this video I want us to watch later." Ryuuji answered and then gestured for Stella to start.

"As you might wonder what the robots are for, they are our practice opponent for now. This way we can analyze each other's skills while practicing our teamwork, since some of us still don't know each other as well as others. The opponents today aren't robots, but really robots with data of professional soccer players; so think of them as real people that we are going against. Erika-chan, here is a motivation for you. Cristiano Ronaldo's data is also chosen for us to practice against. However, you don't have to worry about playing against professional skills as of now; I already lowered the levels a bit."

* * *

In the end, even with the skill levels of these professionals lowered, it was hard to win against the robots. However, one good news was that the teamwork had come easy when each person was thinking of ways to contribute to the team in order to beat the robots.

_I just hope when we play against Rosa, we will still maintain such teamwork._

Ukishima was a player with great reflex, suited to play any position, but was tasked to be the goalkeeper. Shou, due to his lack of skill and his powerful observation, was tasked to be defender along with Ouzou to balance the defense position (Shou – not skilled – Ouzou – skilled –). Ryuuji, Uematsu and Uchimura were the midfielders with Ryuuji being in the center. Lastly, Kota, Stella and Erika were the forwards. The first third of the preparation was complete.

DING… DONG…

The sound of classic bell ring through the field, signaling lunch hour begins. The children dropped everything and walked outside where the driver was waiting. It wasn't long before they were dropped off at another building within the compound. It was a movie theater (the interior where each roll of seats has a long table in front of it – much like an KTV box – . The maids had already prepared lunch consisted of a French full course meal with the Hors d'Oeuvre (appetizer), Soup, Salad, Fish Dish, Meat Dish, Entrée (main Course), dessert, and a drink. It was a sight to see when the boys started to fill their plates as much food as they could since the food was served in a buffet style. However, the main focus for the lunch wasn't the food, but the video that Ryuuji brought with him. Stella had the maids insert the video into the computer system in order to play it on the large screen.

It was a video of Rosa's match while they were playing in America. The opposing team's physics were quite tough and much bigger than Rosas. It was like comparing the size difference to that of a male's team versus a female's team.

"The American team was amazing!" Erika said as she watched the opposing team easily took control of the float of the game.

"No, they are only be able to do this well against Rosa is because of their advantage in size. It don't have anything to do with better skills." Stella commented as she saw that Misaki (don't forget, is a part of Rosa) being shoved from behind by another American player.

"Stella is correct. Rosa is the amazing side." Ryuuji said as the video shifted to Rosa's coach, "He gave some instructions just now. This is when they change their playing style."

Rosa's playing style changed so they make quick passes and only taking one or two touches of the ball. This gave the players with smaller body sizes an advantage; before the opponent closes in on you, pass the ball around and then attack. This strategic attach would cause the other team to get frustrated which creates more chances for the smaller team.

"Shou-kun can you find an opponent for us to practice against, perferbly some people that are older than us." Ryuuji asked.

"Ok, but why? Can't we just use the robots?"

"The robots aren't as good as real people after all they are imitations of the actual things." Stella told Shou. "There are things that actual humans will do that technologies can't. For example, feeling frustrations and being tired that will cause players to make mistakes. Robots can't do that, they don't often make mistakes. So for us to see the full result of our training, we have to practice against real people."

With that explanation out of the way, the children continued with their break before heading back to the soccer field and practice.


	7. CH 7: Date

With the practice match, that Shou set up for Momoyama Dandelions and a middle school team, ended in a score of 12-0. The elementary schoolers easily overwhelmed the opponent; it showed the result of the week long practice. It was without doubt, they were ready to face Rosa. Shou was given the task to contact Misaki for the practice match.

As they broke off to head for their homes, the triplets suddenly became quite fidgety as they looked at Stella who was leading them. Thankfully, Stella was obvious to their nervousness. It might have come out of the blue to her, but the triplets had used quite sometimes to get their nerves to ask her.

"Will you go on a date with us this evening?"

Stella was reminded of what Erika had told her on the day she (Erika) first met the triplets.

* * *

**FLASHBACK BEGIN:**

_With a snap of her fingers, the phone was answered. It was Erika._

"_Hello Erika-chan, is something the matter?"_

"_Oh nothing is wrong, but Stella-chan what do you think of the Triplet Demons?"_

"_Well, the name 'Triplet Demons' seems to be a bit too much. They are not as bad as you think upon first meeting, when you get to know them a bit more they will open up to you. Personally I think they acted very off this morning, they are never like that to me. Oh, I already scold them when we were going home."_

"_Okay. Maybe they like you that's why they treat you like that."_

"_HUH!? No Way!"_

"_Well bye, see you tomorrow for practice."_

"_Yeah, see you."_

_With that, Stella sinked in the bubbles, face completely painted red._

_There's no way that the triplets like me…_

_Is there?_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

For quite a while now, Stella had pushed back such a thought of them liking her in a romantic way. Maybe it was because it was the first time someone actually like-like her in such a way (excluding fanboy-ish way) or maybe it was because she might actually feel something for them, the answer was unknown but they just made her speechless.

"Umm… you mean like… as in…" She couldn't get the words out so she just hesitantly held out her hand showing her pinky finger to the triplets. It meant girlfriend-boyfriend, or as a couple.

The boys' face was flashed instantly upon seeing the gesture, but they couldn't back out now. They already asked, now they needed a closure to it. So, they nodded.

"Ok, when and where?"

"Will tonight be alright? We want to surprise you. We will pick you up around five, so don't eat too much."

The triplets walked away with a bounce in their steps, clearly happy that Stella had accepted the date. However on the other hand, Stella was left with a pediment.

_Oh God, I've never been on a date before. What should I wear?_

* * *

**Time Skip… **

After going through all her clothes, Stella thought it will be best to have something causal. She was dressed in white chiffon sleeves off the shoulder shirt. It was two layered shirt, with the second layer was smooth almost silky texture and the top was almost see through cloth. The sleeves were very loose and baggy. Everything was meant not to restrict movement. She also chose to wear high-waist gray shorts (not that other could see, since the shirt was covering almost half of the shorts from the top). To finish, she got a pair of silver sandals.

It wasn't long before the maids came to fetch her, telling her that the triplets had arrived. She was thankful that she had actually chosen to wear such casual clothing, for the triplets too also wear their regular clothes. But still this was their first date; both sides couldn't help but feel nervous when they meet each other's eyes. Before they go, the triplets used an eye mask to blindfold Stella in order not letting her know the location until they arrived. For this reason, they also asked the chauffeur to take them (whispering the location in his ears so Stella don't overhear) just to be safe.

When they came to a stop, the triplet led Stella out of the car and took off the eye mask. There stood in front of her was an amusement park. The lights shine from all directions illuminated the surround darkness. This must be an out of the way place, for there weren't much of city lights around. But there were still fairly decent amount of people visiting, mostly couples; that show the popularity of this midnight amusement park.

Without a word, the triplets led her to Teacup ride. It seemed fairly good ride to start the fun, but for some reason… it wasn't. At first the triplets and Stella wanted to spend quality times with each other, however, after a bit the slowly spinning teacup became boring to them. So to spice up the mood, they started to have competition with each other to see "who can last the ride without feeling sick" by spinning the teacup as fast as they possibly could. Without a doubt, this was a stupid move for all of them had gotten dizzy when the ride was over and they had to recover by the nearby bench.

After they feel better, Stella pointed to a large jet coaster (roller coaster) for the next ride. This time, the wind blowing against their faces and hairs along with the fast speed of the ride itself, made them feel as if they were flying through the air. It wasn't until the interlocking and the vertical loops that got worst, Stella's stomach felt quinsy as she felt her blood rushing to her head as she was suspended upside down. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as to block out the thought that she might fall from the coaster seat. When Kota looked over as he felt her hand quivering near his, he touched her hand and intertwined their hands together and squeeze it lightly to calm her down a bit. It worked as she focused on the warmth of his hand had brought her (blushing) for the rest of the ride, completely distracted her from her fear.

However, Ouzou and Ryuuji were a bit put out with Kota because they lost the chance to hold Stella hand during the ride. Because before the ride, the person that get to sit on seat next her was decided why Rock-Paper-Scissors and Kota had obviously won. The two knew that it couldn't be helped that Kota had to help Stella, but it didn't mean that they won't be a bit childish over the situation.

The four walked around and find more rides to go on, but lastly they all agreed to go on the Fairest Wheel. They could see the whole amusement park from it, the view was amazing. But all things had a flaw, and this was no exception. When their passenger cars had reached the highest point, the ride had suddenly halted (which wasn't unusual considering fairest wheel is ride that most couples use – highest point is usually stopped for romantic moments –); however, the lights on the fairest wheel were also diminished. It seemed that there was some engines that had ceased to function.

"I have fun tonight." Stella said as she looked outside to the lights below (from other rides) that seemed to sparkle like jewels.

"Yeah, us too." It seemed that the triplets wanted to say something else, but couldn't get the words out of their mouth.

After a long silence, it was Kota who spoke out.

"Will you be our girlfriend?" Being the oldest of the triplets, he had to take the lead. He had to take the advantage of the situation where they could have a private talk without others overhear.

It was a big shock for her. She had always learned that one couldn't have more than one romantic partner due to the fact that was frowned upon by society, yet here were three of her best friends that want to have her for themselves.

"I… um… I…"

"I know that polyandry is frowned upon, but forget about that. What do you feel about us? What do you feel when we were close to each other?" Ryuuji asked as if he could see her struggle between what was right (by society) and what feels right.

"My chest tightened… sometimes my face heats up… it's excited and happy yet nervous." The triplets upon hearing her words, felt relieved and happy. They just need one last push and they could be together.

"Will you be our girlfriend?" Ouzou asked this question again before adding on. "We will make it work. We'll protect you." With the last part, it was a promise. His brother agreed by their nodded heads and determined eyes. It told her everything; their love for her won't waver.

"Yes." There wasn't anything else stopping her anymore. She couldn't deny her feelings or the triplets' feeling. It was as if everything had fallen into place perfectly and thus the fairest wheel had started again.

Before they parted ways, their whisper of love could be heard (if anyone actually paid attention that is). That night, Stella and the triplets dreamed of a future, where their adult selves have reached their ambitions, which they are still together happily.

_I love you guys._


End file.
